Devil Survivor 2 The Animation
Devil Survivor 2 The Animation is the anime adaptation of the game Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 for the Nintendo DS. It is stated to air in April 4, 2013. Release Date *'Japan': Thursday April 4, 2013 Episodic summary Episode 1 Hibiki Kuze, the protagonist, and his best friend in his class, Daichi Shijima, has just finished the mock exam in school, they go to Shibuya to shop and watch movie. While wondering what they should do afterward, Daichi introduces the Nicaea website, which sends the death clip of one's friend, to Hibiki and forcefully registers in his cell-phone. In the subway platform, they notice their schoolmate, Io Nitta, of different class is waiting for train too. Just while discussing over the girl, they receive the death clip from Nicaea of each other. Realizing they're right in the scene of the death clip and the oncoming train, they are too late to leave the station. The navigational AI of Nicaea, Tico asks Hibiki if he want to live or die, he chooses to live, and then Nicaea forcefully installs the demon summoning app on his phone. When the three students has awakened in the now collapsed station, demons appear from other dead people's cell-phones to attack and devour humans. Ogre comes out from Io's cell-phone and Poltergeist from Daichi's to fight off other malignant demons out of the blue, buying time for the three to escape. Io explains to Hibiki and Daichi that her friend introduced Nicaea to her and she would not have registered it if she knew it has something to do with demons. The three return to ground, witnessing the whole city is damaged badly. Daichi is able to contact his mother, confirming his and Hibiki's families has safely evacuated, but Io cannot contact her family due to sudden network outage. Hibiki suggests to Io that they escort her to her home in Ariake until they have figured out the true nature of the demon summoning app. After they have arrived at Shimbashi station, Dubhe descents from the sky among the crowd. Realizing the unidentified object is going to make some suspicious move, Hibiki shout at the crowd to flee, in vain. The three run before its "head" explodes and shoots out projectiles that burns anything they hit. Daichi leaves the other two to a back alley. Hibiki orders Io to summon Ogre to protect them. At this time, Hibiki receives another death clip of Daichi which shows him in a truck. Ogre falls for taking too much damage from Dubhe, then a truck driven by Daichi rushes to Dubhe and create another blast. Dubhe is apparently unscathed from the ram, but Hibiki's cell-phone has finished downloading a demon, it is Baihu. The beast is summoned and finishes Dubhe, Daichi has been saved by Pixie, summoned by Io, before the truck hit Dubhe. Amazed at the ability to summon the demon as powerful as Baihu, Yamato Hotsuin in the JP's headquarter orders Makoto Sako to arrest all three. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Teaser Category:Animation Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Suvivor 2 The Animation